User talk:Infamous McMason
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:The basement.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sloshedtrain (Talk) 21:38, October 3, 2012 Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 01:20, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 00:36, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Apologies for the ban The ban that I put towards you wasn't needed. We just got done handing a ban for sockpuppetry and the things I hear on chat that appear to me as sockpuppet material get my reaction. Again, my apologies. Behind closed doors, I am me... (talk) 00:15, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Nothing much. ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 00:17, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Admin Only Category You violated a rule. Only administrators here are allowed to add the "Suggested Reading" category to posts. Due to this, you're banned for three days, as you violated this rule twice, not to mention, you were shamelessly self-advertising. Please see the Genre Listing page for a more thorough explanation. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 21:32, November 18, 2012 (UTC) McMason... Hi. I've been on the site for a while, and I've noticed some of your work. I'm just going to give you some friendly advice on what I think you do well and what I believe you can improve on. You're original. Originality is scarce and far-between on this wiki, but I must say that your stories contain a well-stocked reserve of ingenuity. You know how to make a plot, create a decent build up, and even end things with a good plot twist once in a while. Your shortcomings are what hold you back. Your story "Toy Factory of Peter P. Pippin" is afraught with grammatical, continuity, and spelling errors. It is errors like this that plague your writing. In your writing, you use large words in a vain attempt to make the story sound deeper than it actually is. I'm not asking you to adapt a style (because I myself don't honestly have one), but just to please write naturally. Writing brings me to my next point. Even when you're operating outside of a pasta, good grammar and spelling are customary. You make infrequent use of "lol" and various emoticons when on talk pages and such. Also, I'm not sure if you understand the concept of a run-on sentence. I see how you quote yourself at the beginning of your stories. It's nice that you like what you said, but if you're going to keep quotes you should really just move them to your profile. They take away the resonating "creepy" effect and tend to lose the reader's attention. Swearing in discourse with other users or in your description is not necessary. It doesn't make you look "hardcore" as you like to phrase it, it just makes you look crass. One final note: PLEASE STOP USING YOUR AGE AS A CRUTCH. I know you're 17 and that you have a lot to learn in the way of writing. We all do. However, when I write something subpar, I don't blame it on my age. I'm also 17. To recapitulate my argument, you have potential and just need to place a little less blame on extraneuous factors. Consider this my invitation to critique any of my work. Dubiousdugong (talk) 23:45, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Banned From Chat You have been banned from chat for homophobic slurs, the ban will last for 1 day. Please, take this time to read over our Chat Rules. If you would like to appeal your ban, please leave a message on my talk page. _ChaoZStrider • [[User_talk:ChaoZStrider|'Talk']] 03:50, May 20, 2014 (UTC)